pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabby and Ty (Adventures)
Gabby and Ty are a duo of characters appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Gabby is the news reporter, while Ty is the cameraman. Appearance Gabby is a woman, who has short hair. She wears a sleeveless shirt and has polished nails. She is equipped with a microphone for an interview. Ty is a young man with black hair, who wears a cap backwards. He wears a white T-shirt and black shoes. During interviews, he carries a camera on his shoulder. Ruby and Sapphire arc Gabby wears some vertical earrings, while her shirt has some vertical lines. She also wears bracelets on her arms. Later on, she swapped her clothes, wearing a black jacket, some short pants and round earrings. At the end of the arc, Gabby wears a light-colored hooded jacket, some shorts and a blouse. Ty wears a black bracelet on his left arm. He also has military-print pants. Later, he changes his T-shirt with a shirt that has long sleeves, and occasionally wears a jacket. Before the arc ended, Ty wears a sleeveless collared jacket, a black T-shirt, some shorts, leggings and white shoes. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire arc Gabby wears an undershirt, some short-sleeved white pants and a pair of heeled ballet shoes. She wears a card around her neck, during the broadcasts. Ty wears a shirt with a Rotom painted on it. He also wears some pants tightened by a belt. He carries a rectangular bag around his shoulder. During interviews, Ty also wears the card. Personality Gabby is clever, quickly recognizing sabotage in Rustboro City and realizing that it was a planned attack. She is dedicated to her profession and passionate. She can get quite worked up about it. She is also decisive and almost fearless in her pursuit of truth and justice, even traversing the entire region to tell her boss off for concealing crucial information from the public. Tyler is slower on the uptake than Maryann, seeming distracted from the news story and sometimes missing facts, making Maryann explain it to him. He follows Maryann's lead, but does show his own initiative (such as recognizing the links between the earthquakes and Mt. Chimney and suggesting they interview Professor Cozmo). He can also be quick to jump to conclusions, initially blaming Absol for the Rusturf cave-in. Biography Ruby & Sapphire arc Gabby interviewed the new Gym Leader of Petalburg City, Norman, while Ty was documenting the scene with his camera. Norman informed them his family was moving from Johto to Hoenn's Littleroot Town.RS001: Creeping Past Cacnea They were later in Rustboro City, where they saw Sapphire rescuing the Devon President's Castform. Gabby wanted an interview with Sapphire, pushing Ty to her, but Sapphire turned them down. Gabby noticed that the fountain that had hurt the Chairman's Castform had been sabotaged.RS008: Lombre Larceny They accompanied Sapphire into Petalburg Woods, while Gabby noted this was all planned, since she did notice the broken bars at the fountain, and saw the Pokémon that attacked Mr. Stone had a strange mark. Just as Gabby and Ty were attacked, Sapphire protected them. Once the members of Team Aqua - Shelly, Matt and Amber - were distracted, Sapphire carried Mr. Stone, Gabby and Ty away. Sapphire left, while Gabby and Ty promised to report this attack, since they were journalists.RS009: Mowing Down Ludicolo Gabby and Ty were surprised their boss shushed reports of the attack, since those news were of big importance. Gabby wondered why Mr. Stone sent Sapphire to deliver his son the letter, since he could've just emailed it. Ty became scared, but Gabby encouraged him to do some journalistic work. Eventually, they discovered they were attacked by Team Aqua.RS010: Blowing Past Nosepass I Archie told to Shelly, Matt and Amber about Sapphire and the two news reports, who saw their criminal activities. He said no word, wishing his subordinates took care of the problem.RS012: Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I Gabby and Ty reported the attack on Captain Stern, Dock, and an unidentified boy. After the report, Gabby approaches Captain Stern, telling him that the Devon President, who had been going to deliver a machine part to Captain Stern, had in fact been attacked by a blue gang. At that moment, Norman interrupted in order to hear the truth, rather than what they reported on air.RS026: Not So Fetching Feebas Gabby thought Norman would help them out, but Norman ignored them. Instead, he went off to search for his son, Ruby, who ran away. Gabby felt a man like Norman could settle the recent happenings in Hoenn. Since the reports stated the men in red took the Submarine Explorer I, Ty felt there were two criminal organizations in Hoenn.RS027: On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper I As Ty rode the car, Gabby felt they needed to do an investigation by asking Norman and his son about the men in red. Just then, Castform wanted to grab their attention towards the Weather Research Institute. They saw Ruby on the top and went to interview him, but heard a battle raging on the top.RS029: Hanging Around With Slaking I Ty and Gabby were shocked Norman brutally battled his own son. Ty and a swimmer felt they shouldn't pry into family matters, but Gabby reminded him they needed both the father and the son to actively participate in the crisis. Gabby asked of Castform to lend them the power to end the family feud. Castform did so and used Sunny Day, which stopped Ruby's Marshtomp's Mud Shot attacks.RS030: Hanging Around With Slaking II After both Ruby and Norman fell off the building, Gabby, Ty, the swimmer and Mumu (Ruby's Marshtomp) went to find them. After Norman said to Ruby to win the Contests before returning home, Gabby and Ty were touched and drove Ruby in their van away. In the van, Gabby let Castform go to Ruby, since Castform showed some affection towards him. Ty was outraged, so Gabby reminded him Mr. Stone was in the hospital, so Ruby could take care of Castform.RS031: Hanging Around With Slaking III The group went to Verdanturf Town, where Ruby competed in the Contests. Gabby tried to interview him, but failed to get any answer. Ty wondered why she interviewed Ruby and was told Gabby felt a potential in Ruby they should document. Seeing Ruby participating in Contests, Gabby and Ty saw Ruby wanted to win all five Contest segments, all of which had four stages.RS037: Mind-Boggling with Medicham Upon seeing Wally, Ruby was silent, so Gabby and Ty reminded him to continue performing. After the Contest was over, Ruby ran towards Wally, who was actually Wanda, Wally's cousin. Gabby and Ty scolded Ruby and took Wanda into their car. Upon hearing of the cave-in at Rusturf Tunnel, Wanda went with Gabby, Ty and Ruby towards the cave. On the way, they spot the Disaster Pokémon, Absol, and Ty mistakenly blames Absol for the cave-in.RS038: It's Absol-utely a Bad Omen Ruby's Marshtomp, Mumu, moved the rocks, which accidentally leaked out a water that soaked Ty, Wanda and Gabby. After coming into the cave, Wanda was glad to have found Riley. However, Courtney intercepted them and held them hostage until she saw Ruby, who battled her on the Abandoned Ship.RS039: What Would You Do for a Whismur? Courtney took Ruby away deeper into the caves. Gabby and Ty tried to rescue Ruby, but were stopped by Team Magma grunts. After thwarting the grunts, the group saw some Whismur, who called Loudred and Exploud. Everyone covered their ears, as Loudred and Exploud emitted a loud sound.RS040: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud I The blast opened the Rusturf Tunnel, allowing Ty to drive Gabby, Riley and Wanda. Ruby managed to trick Courtney and rode off with the group away from the Rusturf Tunnel.RS041: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud II Ty, Ruby and Gabby drove to Fallarbor Town. Though Gabby promised to Wanda and Riley to uncover more about Team Magma, she felt a regret, since Ruby said nothing about Team Magma. Gabby attempted to question Ruby about Team Magma, but he repeatedly rebuffed her. Just as they stepped out of the car, Ty told Ruby the volcanic ash from Mt. Chimney covered the grounds, making it as soft as snow. He was surprised no ash was falling down from the sky and Gabby read Mt. Chimney's activity was thwarted. Since Ruby wanted to participate in Contests some more, Gabby noticed Ruby was trying to take his mind off of something. Ty suggested that, since both the recent bout of earthquakes and the death of Mt. Chimney had to do with nature, they should take advantage of being in Fallarbor Town and interview the nature expert, Professor Cozmo. Gabby was delighted with the idea and the two immediately rush off to find him.RS043: I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I They go to his lab but find out that Professor Cozmo was gone with a sponsor on an expedition. However, his assistants tell them that, due to the temperature decrease caused by Mt. Chimney's death, there was less evaporation and thus a rise in sea level. The assistant likens it to the legendary battle between Groudon and Kyogre. Both Gabby and Ty are dubious, wondering if that could be merely a myth.RS044: I More Than Like You, Luvdisc II Ty suggested that they leave, but found Gabby was lost in thought. As he snapped her out of it, Wallace and Ruby arrived. Ty and Ruby looked at an Anorith and Lileep in an aquarium cage, and when Ruby stated that they look very scary, Ty laughed and pointed out that Ruby was the Gym Leader's son, and should be braver than that. After the commotion from Anorith and Lileep's escape, Wallace agreed to let Ruby come with him as his apprentice, making Ty remark to Gabby that he never saw Ruby so happy—but she, deep in thought again, didn't hear him. Gabby asks Professor Cozmo's assistant why the information about the rising sea level hasn't been reported, but the man threw a fit, telling her that was the media that was withholding it. This shocked both Gabby and Ty. Gabby immediately called their boss, Ty looking grim beside her. The man told her that they didn't want to create hysteria with the news of the rising seas and instructed her to focus only on Team Magma, not Team Aqua. RS045: Tanks, but No Tanks, Anorith & Lileep Gabby and Ty decide to set off on their own, separate from Ruby, to Lilycove City. Gabby was determined to confront their boss, the director of Hoenn TV, face-to-face about withholding the information about the rising sea levels. They arrived, only to see their director engaged in battle against the leader of Team Magma. They discover that their boss was none other than the leader of Team Aqua. They overheard the two men come to a temporary truce. Betrayed, Gabby attempted to run out and confront them, but Ty held her back. They let Archie and Maxie go unhindered.RS050: Walrein and Camerupt Gabby began to dither about what to do, exclaiming that they should follow, and then changing her mind. Ty got ahold of her and reminded her battling the leaders of those two teams would be catastrophic, while going into the Hoenn TV building could cause the other journalists to turn on them and attack them. Instead, Ty, dragging Gabby behind him, declared that they need to tell the Hoenn Gym Leaders and Ruby.RS051: Master Class with Masquerain They went to Slateport City, where they found Captain Stern. They reported about the team leaders, who stole the scanner and the submarine, went to Seafloor Cavern. Stern replied there was no way to reach the Seafloor Cavern.RS053: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon I He did know a colossal power was currently stirring there.RS054: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon II Wallace found the three of them and Gabby anxiously inquired after Ruby; they went to the first aid center, where Ruby was unconscious. Gabby and Ty listen to the videophone conversation between Winona and Wallace and were horrified to hear that Kyogre and Groudon were awakened, and the person controlling them was in the Seafloor Cavern.RS057: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VRS058: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VI They stay at Slateport City until the Pokémon Association Airship HQ arrived. Gabby was about to get on, but Ty insisted on staying, pointing out Absol was lurking nearby. Ty accused Absol of being responsible for the disasters and even being the mastermind of Teams Aqua and Magma, but Gabby reasonably pointed out that correlation doesn't equal causation. She realized that Absol may be able to sense impending disasters and was trying to warn people. Absol looked at her thoughtfully, and then kneels: an invitation to get on its back. She asked Ty what the worst possible disaster now was, and Ty responded it would be a battle between Kyogre and Groudon. Agreeing, Gabby jumps onto Absol. Absol began to run, leaving Ty behind—but evidently eventually allows Ty to ride it as well. As they travel, they see beams of energy rushing ahead of them in the same direction, containing Ruby and Sapphire. Ty, looking at a map, realizes that Absol was taking them to Sootopolis City.RS069: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XI Realizing that Kyogre and Groudon were going to battle at Sootopolis City, Gabby and Ty called the Pokémon Association's director to alert him.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII Once they arrived, Gabby asked of Absol to help in the fight. Absol merely used Magic Coat to protect Ruby and Sapphire. Ty realized Absol was here to observe the battle, since this crisis was started by men alone. Gabby felt Ty was right, since Absol had every right not to participate in the battle.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV After Ruby and Sapphire got the Red and Blue Orbs out of Maxie and Archie, a huge explosion occurred in Sootopolis City. Gabby and Ty rode off on Absol to save themselves.RS073: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I In the end, Gabby and Ty congratulated Ruby and Sapphire on the airship for stopping the crisis. Later on, they interviewed Ruby's mother, who prepared a party for her son and her friend, Sapphire, since the former didn't get to celebrate his birthday.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Emerald arc Gabby, along with Ty, was seen on one of the Seagallop ferries, sailing to the Battle Frontier.EM035: Epilogue Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc After Ruby's recent performance, Gabby and Ty interviewed Ruby, being impressed by his skills. Ruby exclaimed he wanted to bring out a Pokémon's adorability, toughness, beauty, coolness and and intelligence. However, he noted, due to future events, he may not be able to participate in Contests anymore.ORAS001: Omega Alpha Adventure 0 Gabby and Ty chased after him, wanting to know what he meant by that. However, Ruby left on Sapphire's Wailord, Lorry.ORAS004: Omega Alpha Adventure 3 Gabby felt Ruby was acting weird this time, though Ty reminded her Ruby was always weird. Gabby exclaimed his last sentence how he "wouldn't be able to perform in Contests anymore" troubled her. As she wanted to interview Ruby's closest friends and family, she and Ty encountered Absol again. They rode once more on Absol, thinking a new disaster was bound to happen, which could be related to Ruby's odd behavior.ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5 They circled around certain cities and Ty noted meteorites fell down on Hoenn, but luckily, none of them fell on the cities. Gabby stated Absol wanted to warn them about this disaster as well. Once they returned to their headquarters, wanting to contact Mossdeep Space Center about the meteorites, but promised not to leak info, as it could spread mass panic. Just as they left, the Lumiose chief-in-editor appeared and decided to spread the info.ORAS009: Omega Alpha Adventure 8 Just as they arrived from their break, Gabby and Ty were shocked someone leaked their info.ORAS010: Omega Alpha Adventure 9 Pokémon On hand Befriended Trivia In the Chuang Yi translation of the manga, Gabby is known as Marianne and Ty as Tyler. See also Gabby and Ty (Generations) References Category:Male characters Category:Female characters